EAW Midsummer Massacre (2019)
| city = , | lastevent = Pain for Pride XII | nextevent = Bloodsport (2019) | lastevent2 = EAW Midsummer Massacre (2018) | nextevent2 = EAW Midsummer Massacre (2020) }} Midsummer Massacre (2019) was a free-per view (FPV) event promoted by EAW for their Showdown brand. The event took place on July 27, 2019, at the in , . It was the ninth event in the Midsummer Massacre chronology. Production Background Storylines After his shocking and controversial victory at Pain for Pride 12, the newly crowned Answers World Champion, Mr. DEDEDE found himself situated on the Showdown brand. He arrived on the brand on the season premiere of Showdown. He interrupted Gavin Kirkland’s arrival as the new Showdown lead commentator. Right on the spot, Mr. DEDEDE did a great job with striking fear of Kirkland. He also makes sure to establish himself as professional wrestling’s “Allah” and made it clear to everyone that he is above criticism and forbids everyone on the roster to speak ill against him. If they do so, then there will be severe consequences. On that same show, Ahren Fournier, who had come from a brutal loss against DEDEDE’s new wife, Kassidy Heart, came out to the ring and verbally tore down members of the roster. Most specifically, he had a few things that he said about DEDEDE himself. On the July 13 episode of Showdown, DEDEDE opened the show and responded to some of the things that Fournier had said the previous week. He called himself the closest thing to a God in the wrestling industry before stating that Fournier will challenge DEDEDE for the Answers World Championship at Midsummer Massacre. After getting a victory over The Visual Prophet at the Draft Show, Chris Elite would find himself still on the Showdown brand. Shockingly enough, Viz would find himself in the same brand as Captain Charisma would make a trade for Viz for EAW Champion, Malcolm Jones. For the first time in a while, Viz finds himself without having someone like Veena Adams having his back. But, he made the vow to give everyone on Showdown a difficult time. During the season premiere of Showdown, Elite took on Cameron Ella Ava in the main event. Towards the closing moments of the match, Kimmy, Viz' Siberian tiger from North Korea, makes her way down the ramp. It would be followed by Nina D. This causes the Bozo Victims Unit to shift their attention up to the ramp with the mess and cause Chris the victory. On the July 13 episode of Showdown, Elite teamed up with Answers World Champion Mr. DEDEDE to take on Viz and Ahren Fournier. This would result in Viz getting pinned by Elite again. On the July 20 episode of Showdown, Elite and the Bozo Victims Unit supported Detective Biggums in an arm-wrestling match against Nina D. Nina manages to instantly defeat members of the Bozo Victims Unit before getting Elite in an arm-wrestling competition. Eventually, this whole situation gets out of control until Showdown General Manager, Jenny Punk makes her way out there and announces that Elite will take Viz in a Falls Count Anywhere Match at Midsummer Massacre. On the season premiere of Showdown, Xander Payne is shown backstage is ranting about his loss earlier in the night against Felix Hartley and how he shouldn't be losing to women. He brings up Cameron Ella Ava being in the top event spot against Chris Elite and begins to talk down on her not being a real threat. Hearing the conversation, Cameron and Jamie O'Hara make themselves welcomed on the Showdown brand. Ava responds that she isn't in the main event tonight because of some equality movement, but because she's fantastic. Payne then brings up O'Hara into the conversation, trying to stick up for Ava and end the discussion there. But, it gets heated before Ava is needed for her match. The conversation ends there. On the July 13 episode of Showdown, Ava faced Payne in the ring, but Payne managed to get a controversial victory over her. During the same night, O'Hara faced Payne's tag partner, Myles in a competitive match. O'Hara ended up the winner there. After, Payne makes his presence known by checking on his partner before attacking O'Hara. Ava rushes into the ring to even the odds, but Payne manages to throw her out of the ring, but Ava gets back into the ring. The Ava-O'Hara side and The Wildcards have a staredown. On the go-home show before Midsummer Massacre. O'Hara and Payne clashed. Both Ava and Myles were banned from ringside. O'Hara was seconds away from getting a victory over Payne before Myles came down the ramp. After Payne pleading for his partner not to step foot in the ring, Myles does that and O'Hara wins the match via disqualification. The Wildcards arguing over what Myles just did, Ava makes her presence known and has her husband's back. Just like the week before, the four of them have a staredown in the ring. Moments after, it was announced that Ava and O'Hara would take on The Wildcards at Midsummer Massacre. At Pain for Pride 12, Amber Keys shocked the world by ending the career of her former friend and tag partner, Cleopatra. She found herself on the Showdown brand. Instantly, she found out that she may have a difficult time with seeing eye-to-eye with the Showdown General Manager, Jenny Punk, a former best friend and someone, who she left in bad terms with at Pain for Pride. For two weeks, Keys found herself not being booked on the Showdown card. She went on about how she had the crowd eating in the palm of her hand for what she did to Cleopatra at Pain for Pride. Keys states that she has continuously proven that she can hang with people in this competitive era of talent. She noted that it was such a slap to her face that she hasn't competed on Showdown yet. Punk staged that this is the most competitive that Showdown has ever been and if Keys wants to get in the ring and shine, she is going to need to do something to stand out from the pack. Keys felt insulted in response and respond that Punk must have her confused with some rookie. Punk retorts that Keys is still considered a rookie in EAW since she's barely been in the company for a year. Punk advises for Keys to grab that brass ring and the conversation ends on that note. Later on the show, Keys makes her presence known to interrupt New Breed Champion Felix Hartley's "Hot Girls Summer" segment by attacking Hartley. Keys states that she was going to start her reassurance and redemption at the expense of Hartley by taking her New Breed Championship at Midsummer Massacre. On the go-home show before Midsummer Massacre, Keys makes her presence known again by attacking Hartley again. She handcuffs Hartley and announces that their title match will be paying homage to the Vixens, who put so much into the business and fight in a stipulation that most dreaded in participating in. A barbed-wire bra and panties match. After shocking the world and ending the record-breaking reign of Ms. Extreme at Pain for Pride, Mark Michaels finds himself on the Showdown brand as PURE Champion. On the same brand, happened to be Ryan Wilson. On the July 13 episode of Showdown, Wilson was interviewed by Kyra Phillips. Wilson states that his victory over Lucas Johnson was the beginning of his road to championship glory. Most specifically, Michaels' PURE Championship. Wilson claims that Michaels is the last person who should be holding the championship and that someone who hates EAW as much as Michaels doesn't need to be the champion. Michaels interrupts Wilson's interview and tells Wilson that as long as he has the PURE Championship on his shoulder, EAW needs to listen to him and whatever he did to Extreme at Pain for Pride, he will do to Wilson. Michaels warned Wilson to not pick a fight that he can't win. On the July 20 episode of Showdown, Michaels interfered in Wilson's match against Lance Blackfyre. In that same episode, it was announced that Michaels would defend the championship against Wilson at Midsummer Massacre. At Pain for Pride 12, Heavenly Hell (Constance Blevins and Minerva) did the unthinkable by defeating The Revolution (Jake Smith and Joshua Nicholas), FloBros (Thadd Blazevich and Crosby Carter) and the Unified Tag Team Champions, The Wildcards (Xander Payne and Myles) in a Winner Takes All Match for the Empire and Unified Tag Team Championships. After Minerva quickly defeated Carter, The Mechanical Animals (David Gibson and Sabian Richards) attacked Carter and left him beaten. In that case, it was confirmed that those two beat-up Blazevich earlier in the night. On the July 13 episode of Showdown, The Mechanical Animals defeated Blazevich and Harlow Reichert to determine who would face Heavenly Hell at Midsummer Massacre for the Unified Tag Team Championships. Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2019 Category:EAW Showdown